The Fatal Mistake
by Ricochet
Summary: Razor becomes Turmoil's next target


THE FATAL MISTAKE  
AUTHORS: FELICIA McFURRY, ISIS AND ACE  
EMAIL: RIOCHET@EMAIL.MSN.COM  
  
Turmoil sat in her bedroom with her night gown on still going over the event  
that recently happened in her head. "How dare she choose that miserable SWAT   
Kat over me.", she growled. "Traitors should be taken care of. I have given   
her time to relax, now it's time to attack." Turmoil walked over to her   
intercom and paged for the lieutenant. 5 minutes later her lieutenant, Jesse,   
knocked on the door. "Come in", said Turmoil as she sat down on her bed.   
"Yes, Turmoil", said the lieutenant as she saluted.  
"I think now is the time to punish Felicia for her betrayal.", said Turmoil.   
"Did the spies that I sent find her location?"  
"Yes, Felicia is staying at her apartment.", said Jesse. "Do you want me to   
send some troops in at her apartment?"  
"No. That won't be necessary. I don't want to punish her physically.   
Well, not yet. I want to take away her reason why she betrayed me. Now does the  
SWAT Kat come over to her apartment?", said Turmoil as she got up and started to   
walk to her nightstand.   
"Yes.", said Jesse. "He goes over there everynight around 7 or 8 at night   
and leaves at 10. Normally."  
"Perfect.", Turmoil purred. "Going over makes him very vulnerable. I want   
my best troops waiting for him to leave her apartment. Then follow him to a   
point where he is away from her apartment. Then chase after him, keep chasing   
until they are certain that he is dead."  
Jesse saluted. "It will be done." She left the room.   
Turmoil walked over to bed and got in it. She looked over at her picture of   
T-Bone and knew that it wouldn't be long till she would have him for herself.   
Turmoil turned out the light and went to sleep hoping that she would dream of   
T-Bone.   
***********************************************************************  
The next afternoon, there was a familiar scene at the garage. Chance was   
watching Scaredy Kat, eating potato chips and laughing his head off.   
Meanwhile, Jake was up in his room pacing. He was thinking of some way to   
tell Chance about him and Felicia. "I am surprised that he hasn't found out.   
I mean I went out everynight this week and he still hasn't said anything to me.   
Maybe he already knows. But if he knows why hasn't told me? Maybe I shouldn't   
tell him. No, I have to. We're partners and we don't keep things from each   
other," said Jake. He knew that he had to tell Chance, there was no other choice.   
That only thing that bother him was how was he was going to tell him. Jake   
walked up to his mirror and looked at his reflection. He pretended that his   
reflection was Chance.   
"Hey, buddy. I need to tell you something," he said bashfully. He quickly   
shook his head. "No, that won't work. Chance, you'll never believe this but   
I have a girlfriend." He moaned in frustration and knew that wouldn't work.   
"I'm dating someone, Chance."   
Suddenly, he was interrupted by Chance calling him from downstairs. "Jake?   
Are you going to stay up there all day?", asked Chance as he clicked the mute   
button on the remote control.  
"I'll be down in a sec", said Jake quickly. He looked back at the mirror and   
said, "It's now or never, Jake." Jake walked down the steps slowly, trying to   
hurry up and think of something. When he reached the waiting room where Chance   
was, he took a deep breath and walked in. He plopped down on the couch beside   
Chance trying not to look nervous.   
"What were you doing up there?", asked Chance.  
"Oh, nothing.", Jake said nervously.  
Chance could tell that there was something wrong with Jake. "Jake, is there   
something wrong?", asked Chance as he eyed Jake suspiciously.  
Jake's first response was going to be no, but he couldn't lie to his partner.   
Jake sighed and nodded his head. "Yes, Chance, there's something wrong.", he   
said as he looked down at the floor.  
Even though there was a Scaredy Kat marathon, Chance turned the television   
off. When it came between Jake and Scaredy Kat, Jake was always the winner.   
"Go ahead, buddy. Tell me.", said Chance as he put on his serious face.  
Jake looked up slowly at Chance but when he met Chance's eyes he quickly   
looked back down. "There's a reason why I have been going out everynight   
around 8:00. ", said Jake as he started to gain courage enough to look at   
Chance.  
"Go on.", said Chance.  
Jake sighed again and then said, "I-I am dating someone.", he said.  
Chance eyes grew wide and then a smile appeared on his face. "Whoa! Jake,   
you tomkat, you. Who's the lucky she-kat? No. Let me guess.", said Chance.   
"Is it Ann?"  
"No.", said Jake and then added, "younger."  
"It wouldn't be Callie, would it?", guessed Chance hoping that it wasn't.  
"Younger.", said Jake.  
"Felina?", Chance asked.  
"Younger.", said Jake.  
"Jake, you're going after young she-kats. But how much younger? 16? 17?"  
"18", Jake stated.  
"18! You bummed me. I don't know any eligible she-kats that are 18. Who   
is it?", he asked.  
"It's Felicia.", said Jake sadly.  
"TURMOIL'S LIEUTENANT?!!!!!", yelled Chance. "JAKE, ARE YOU CRAZY?!!!! She   
is dangerous. You shouldn't be dating her. If Turmoil finds out that you're   
with her then she'll go after you, too."  
"Chance, she saved my life. She was going to lose her life to be with me,"   
protested Jake.   
"I know that you want to thank her but you don't have to date her. She's not   
safe and is dangerous.", said Chance stubbornly.  
Jake closed his eyes and gritted his teeth. He was frustrated with Chance   
even though he knew that Chance would not agree with him. "I love her, Chance,"  
he said and then turned his eyes away from him.  
Chance was speechless. He shook his head and closed his eyes. "Aw, Jake,"   
he said to himself. "Why her? I can't stop him from liking her." He sighed   
and then said, "Jake, listen. If you want to be with her you can. Just be   
careful, buddy."  
Jake looked back at Chance and smiled. "Thanks, pal.", he said.  
"What time are you going to see her tonight?", asked Chance as he turned the   
television off mute.  
"Around 8:00", said Jake as he took some potato chips out of Chance's bag   
and put them in his mouth.  
Suddenly Chance had this huge smile on his face as he said, "So, Jake, have   
you kissed her yet?"  
"Chance!!", Jake moaned and got off the couch disgusted. He walked back up   
to his room, leaving Chance laughing.   
*********************************************************************  
Around 7:00 p.m., Turmoil was preparing her troops for her attack.   
"Turmoil," said Jesse.   
"What is it, Lieutenant?", asked Turmoil.  
"All of the troops are ready.", said Jesse.  
"Good. We might need some help with this. I need to make contact with Dark   
Kat," she said and walked towards the transmitting room.   
************************************************************************  
At the salvage yard, Jake was getting ready. There's was nothing to do in   
order to get ready. The only way Felicia knew him was as Razor. He put on his   
g-suit and his mask. After he placed the helmet on his head, he looked at   
himself at the mirror. "Razor, you are good looking.", he said and walked out   
of his room.   
Downstairs, Chance was working on one of the cars in the garage. Razor   
walked over to the garage. "Bye, Chance.", he said as he waved at him. "I   
should be back around 10:00."  
"Yeah, right. Like you will be," Chance teased.  
"Chance!!! We are not like that," said Razor. "For your information we   
haven't kissed a lot."  
"I am just kidding, buddy.", said Chance. "Be careful."  
Razor walked down to the hangar and got on the cyclotron. He drove through   
the tunnel that was specially made for the cyclotron and towards Felicia's   
apartment.  
***********************************************************************  
At Felicia's apartment, Felicia was also getting ready for the date. She   
wasn't really sure on where they were going. She looked at herself in the   
mirror and sighed. She was still depressed about her parents. Felicia looked  
over at the picture that she had of them. Suddenly, the image of the building   
came into her head and she quickly put down the picture.   
"There's no way I am going to be depressed tonight," she said. She heard the   
familiar sound of the cyclotron outside. A smile appeared on Felicia's face and   
she quickly went to the door.  
***********************************************************************  
But Felicia wasn't the only one who was happy that Razor had arrived.   
Turmoil's spies had also noticed that Razor arrived and quickly notified   
Turmoil.  
"Commander, the SWAT Kat has arrived exactly on time.", said one of the   
spies.  
"Good work. My forces will be arriving at the area around 9:30," said   
Turmoil "Turmoil out."  
************************************************************************  
Felicia opened the door when Razor knocked. "Hi, Felicia.", he said and   
smiled at her.  
"Hi, Razor," she said.  
"You looked pretty," Razor added.  
Felicia blushed. "Thanks. Won't you come in." She opened the door wider and   
allowed Razor to get in. Then, she closed the door.   
"So, where do you want go tonight", asked Razor as he plopped down on the   
couch.  
Felicia sat down beside him and Razor put his arm around her. "I don't know.   
We went everywhere this week at places that I wanted to go. So, let's go   
somewhere where you want to go," she said.  
Razor smiled at her. "I don't know many places that are romantic or   
anything. The only places I go is usually with T-Bone. Normally, we go down   
to the pool house and shoot some pool. I know that wouldn't be any fun," he   
said as he started to try to think of some places to go. Suddenly, he   
remembered a place that he used to go when he was younger. "I know just the   
place," he said.  
"Where?" asked Felicia.  
Razor held her hand. "It will have to be a surprise. "  
"No, not a surprise," Felicia moaned.  
"Come on, you'll like it," said Razor as he got up and then helped her up.  
When they went out to the parking lot, he gave her an extra helmet that he   
had brought and then they got on the cyclotron.   
************************************************************************  
Razor drove to the part of the beach where you were allowed to drive on. He   
drove to a spot where he normally went. There was no one hardly around which   
made the spot even better.   
"Oh, Razor. It's gorgeous!" exclaimed Felicia as she got off the cyclotron.   
"Yeah. I figured that you would like it," he said as he sat down in the   
sand. He motioned for Felicia to sit down beside him.  
Felicia sat down. Razor put his arm around her and drew her close. "Why   
did you go here when you were younger?" asked Felicia.  
"I used to go here when I was Enforcer. I usually went to relieve stress or   
just to think. I would have never thought that it could be also a place for two   
kats to spend time together," Razor said and smiled.  
Felicia also smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "I love you, Razor," she   
said.  
"I love you too, Felicia. Besides being a SWAT Kat, you are the best thing   
that has happened to my life," said Razor as he looked at her. He drew her   
closer and kissed her gently on the lips. Felicia returned his kiss. Before   
either of them knew what was happening, they were lying on the sand, kissing.  
**********************************************************************  
Around 9:45 Razor and Felicia returned at Felicia's apartment. "Thanks,   
Razor. Had a good time," said Felicia as she took out her keys.  
"Me too," said Razor. "Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow." He kissed her   
good night. They started to kiss deeply again but then pulled away knowing that   
they might go too far again. Felicia blushed.   
"Goodnight, Razor," she said and walked inside her apartment.  
"Goodnight, Felicia," said Razor, and he started to make his way back to the   
cyclotron.  
**********************************************************************  
After Felicia closed and locked the door, she went to her bedroom. She laid   
down on the bed, obviously on cloud 9. "Tonight was so incredible!" she   
exclaimed and then let out a deep sigh.  
***********************************************************************  
Razor got on the cyclotron and started to head towards the hangar. Little   
did he know that he was being followed by Turmoil's troops.   
"Turmoil, we are in position.", said the leader of the troops. "We attached   
the device that would jam frequencies and scramble up the circuitry in the   
Cyclotron on his bike. Permission to start pursuit."  
"Engage that tomkat," said Turmoil.  
"Roger. All troops start pursuit on the SWAT Kat," said the leader.  
All of Turmoil's troops started to pursue Razor. Basically, Turmoil's troops   
consisted of about 8 of her best troops on motorcycles and 3 of her fighter   
crafts. Other troops were stationed at areas loaded with guns and bazookas.   
***********************************************************************  
Felicia was still daydreaming about her recent date with Razor, when suddenly   
the sound of the doorbell ringing made her jump back into reality. Felicia went   
over to the door and opened the door. To her surprise it was Victoria.   
"Victoria?!!! What are you doing here?" asked Felicia.  
"Felicia, hurry up and let me in. I can't let Turmoil see me," said Victoria   
as she pushed her way into Felicia's apartment.   
Felicia quickly closed the door and turned to her friend who was closing the   
curtains of the apartment.  
"Victoria, is there something wrong?", asked Felicia, still curious about   
Victoria's strange behavior.   
"You can bet that there is something wrong. Razor is in grave danger.   
Turmoil has sent troops after him. They are going to attack at 21st street   
near the construction site. They have planted a device on his motorcycle which   
will keep him from contacting his partner and disable the bike, so he will have   
to be on foot," said Victoria.  
"WHY??!! WHY RAZOR???" Felicia exclaimed as she started to tremble.  
"To get back at you. Turmoil was pretty steamed when you betrayed her and   
so now she's going to take it out on him," said Victoria. "You must go and   
rescue him!"  
Felicia ran over to get her car keys and then ran to the door. She stopped   
at the door and turned around. "What about you?" she asked.  
"I have to go back to Turmoil before she figures out that I told you," said   
Victoria.  
Felicia nodded. She still wished that Victoria would leave Turmoil. But now   
wasn't the time to argue with her; Felicia had to save Razor. Felicia opened   
the door to allow Victoria to go first and then followed. She ran over to her   
teal colored Kamaro that she was able to buy with some of the money that she   
made from working for Turmoil. Felicia started up the engine and quickly left   
the area.   
"Oh, please don't let them hurt him yet," Felicia said as she tried her best   
to get there in time but also trying to make sure the Enforcers weren't running   
radar.   
***********************************************************************  
Razor turned onto 21st street and drove past the construction site. When he   
reached the end he found at least 20 motorcycles coming his way. He recognized   
the symbol on the motorcycles, it was Turmoil's.   
"Oh, crud!!!" he said as he turned around and started to head back. He   
picked up his CB and started to try to contact T-Bone. "T-Bone, come in. This   
is Razor. I am in deep trouble and need back up," he said.   
Jesse, who was leading the group, pushed the button on the remote control   
which connected to the device on the cyclotron. Suddenly, Razor's CB went dead   
and he knew that he didn't reach T-Bone.   
"Oh, great!!" he said sarcastically as he put the CB down in disgust. The  
cyclotron started to spark everywhere. "What the heck?" asked Razor. He   
couldn't reach the controls because he was afraid to be shocked. He jumped off   
the cyclotron. The cyclotron laid down on its side and slid into the end of   
the road, then it blew up. Razor covered his eyes from the blast.   
"Does everything have to go wrong?" he asked. He looked up and discovered   
the motorcycles were coming closer and starting to shoot at him. He made a  
run for the construction site. A sonic boom made him look up. "That's all I   
needed: more company," said Razor as he discovered two of Turmoil's jets were   
flying into the area.   
When he reached the construction building, he got into the elevator and rode   
to the 5th floor of the unfinished building. Turmoil's troops surrounded the   
area below. They drew their guns and brought out a spotlight.   
Razor ducked behind some boxes to hide from the spotlight. He started to   
make his way to other side of the building. When he reached the other side, he   
discovered that one of the jets was waiting for him.   
"Uh, hi," he said nervously and started to run back. The jet started to   
shoot its machine gun at him. The bullets were just missing him. But this just   
made him run into the spot light area. Razor shielded his eyes from the light.  
One of the troops down below down below. "Hey, I see him!", she yelled and   
aimed her gun at him.  
Jesse saw her do this and said, "No, don't!" But it was too late. The guard   
opened fire at Razor. Razor jumped out of the way but this wasn't enough.   
Unfortunately the bullets hit some gas tanks which made them explode. The blast   
made Razor fly into one of the steel bars.   
"Ohhhh," Razor moaned as he rubbed his head. Although he had his helmet on,   
his head hurt. He took off his helmet and rubbed the area where it hurt. But   
when he felt something damp he pulled his fingers back. Razor looked at his   
fingers and saw that they were covered in blood. "Holy Kats!!" he said. He   
vision started to become blurry. It was painful for him to try to get up so he   
started to crawl his way to safety.  
One of Turmoil's jets spotted him. She picked up her CB.   
"I see him. The SWAT Kat is on the ground. I repeat the SWAT Kat is down,"   
she said.  
Razor made himself get up. He put on his hang glider and jumped off of the side   
that wasn't being surrounded. He landed in the alley, unfortunately one of the jets   
saw him and told the troops on the ground. They quickly got on their motorcycles   
and drove to the alley. Razor held onto his head and started to stagger down the   
alley. He spotted a car near the end waiting for him, it was Felicia. She opened   
the door for him.   
"Fe-Felicia?" he asked as he continued to head to the car.   
"Get in," said Felicia. Razor got in and Felicia drove off. She turned sharply   
onto a side road. When Turmoil's troops reached the end of the alley they discovered   
that Felicia's car was gone.   
Jesse quickly pulled out of her communicator and contacted Turmoil.   
"Turmoil, this is Jesse," said Jesse.  
"Go ahead," said Turmoil.  
"The SWAT Kat is gone. He escaped," said Jesse.  
"WHAT?!!!" screamed Turmoil.   
"Felicia rescued him," said Jesse.  
"How did she know?" asked Turmoil.  
"I-I don't know. There was no way she could have found out," said Jesse.  
"No, Jesse. There is a way. "Lieutenant, we have a spy. Report back here   
immediately," said Turmoil. Turmoil turned off her communicator and threw it on her   
bed. She laid down on her bed and tried to figure out a way to capture the spy.   
***********************************************************************  
Meanwhile, Felicia was trying to find a place to take Razor.   
"How about the hospital?",she asked.  
"No," said Razor.   
"How about my apartment?" asked Felicia.  
"That will be the first place Turmoil will check," said Razor as he continued   
to rub his head. He knew where they should go but was hesitated on whether or not   
to go there. He let out a sigh and then said, "Felicia, we need to go my home.   
I have medical stuff there that will temporarily fix my wounds." said Razor.  
Felicia's eyes grew wide. "But Razor I don't know where you live.", said   
Felicia.   
Razor nodded his head. "I know. Felicia, I feel like I can trust you on this.   
I am going to let you know who I am but you have to promise me that you will tell   
no one," said Razor.  
"I promise," said Felicia. "But I don't see why can't we just contact T-Bone   
and tell him to pick you up somewhere."  
"You need somewhere safe to stay and our place is the only one," said Razor.   
"But what will T-Bone say?", asked Felicia.  
"He'll understand. We promised each other that we wouldn't let anyone know who   
we were unless they were family, our fiancé, or in an emergency and this is an   
emergency," said Razor. "Turn onto that dirt road." He pointed to the one on   
the left.  
"But, Razor, this leads to the salvage yard.", said Felicia as she turned   
onto the road. "There's no one there except...." She couldn't finish her   
sentence when she thought of who Razor could be.   
"Do you have a coat, Felicia?" asked Razor.  
"Um. Yeah. It's in my back seat," she said.   
Razor reached behind the seat and grabbed the coat. He put the coat around   
him to make sure it covered up his flight suit. "What are you doing, Razor?"   
asked Felicia.  
"I am going to take off my mask. Just in case someone drives by and sees me   
heading towards the salvage yard," he said. He made sure that no one was   
coming and no one was behind him and then took off his helmet and his mask.   
Felicia gasped as she saw him.  
"Hi, Felicia," he said. "My real name is Jake Clawson and T-Bone's real   
name is Chance Furlong."  
"Jake Clawson and Chance Furlong," Felicia said as she was trying to think   
of something. "I recognize the names. Wait a minute! You told me you were   
an Enforcer. Are you the two that were kicked off of the force?"  
Jake was surprised by the fact that Felicia knew this.   
"How did you know that?" he asked.  
"My brother is an Enforcer and told me about you two. He said that you   
two were...," she said trying to make it where she couldn't remember but   
she knew.  
"Pathetic losers. Hotshot pilots," Jake added.   
Felicia blushed. "Well, something like that," she said.  
"Well, that's basically all that we are now. I guess you are not as   
attracted to me by this fact," he said gloomily.  
Felicia was shocked when Jake said this. "Jake, how can you say that!   
I love you! I don't care who you are," she said as she turned and went   
inside the salvage yard.   
**********************************************************************  
Chance was finishing up one of the cars when he noticed the car   
pull up in front of the garage. He saw Felicia walk and was helping Jake   
to walk. Jake was wearing his g-suit but had a coat covering it up and   
wasn't wearing his mask. Jake had burns and scratches on his arms and face   
and there was a bad wound on top of his head.   
"Ra-Jake, what the heck?" he said.  
"Better go inside and sit down. It's a long story," said Jake.  
**********************************************************************  
Turmoil was angry by Razor's escape from her terrific plan to get rid   
of him.   
"I want all you on alert. We must now get rid of Felicia as well,"  
she said to all of her troops. "When you find either her or Razor.   
Destroy them immediately. But bring T-Bone to me. Do not kill him or   
even hurt him too badly."  
Victoria was among the troops. She knew that she must warn Felicia   
about all of this.   
"Commander," she said.  
"Yes, Victoria?" said Turmoil as she turned her way.  
"I would like to help also. She believes me to be her friend. I can   
make her come to me," she said.   
An evil looking smile appeared on Turmoil's face.   
"Very well, Victoria. Start searching," she said. Victoria saluted   
and left the room. Turmoil's smile disappeared and she turned to her phone.   
She contacted Dark Kat. "Dark Kat, I found our spy. I want you to follow   
Victoria and see what she does."  
************************************************************************  
After Jake told everything, Chance was happy that Felicia helped. Felicia   
was treating Jake's wounds when she said, "I am still worried about Victoria."  
"Felicia, there's nothing you can do. You tried to get her to come back,"   
said Jake. Suddenly he cried out in pain as Felicia put some medicine on his   
head wound.   
"Sorry, Jake. I know it will hurt", she said as she kissed him on the cheek.   
She put a patch on the wound to keep it from getting infected. "She's risking   
her life trying to help me. Turmoil's going to catch on one way or another."  
"So, where are you going to stay?" asked Chance.  
"I don't know. I know I can't go back to my apartment. Maybe I could live   
with Isis for awhile. She has a condo right by the beach. I could call her   
tonight and ask," said Felicia as she put away from the medicine and the   
bandages.  
"Nah. It's too late tonight to call," said Jake. "You can sleep here   
tonight and then call in the morning."  
"But where's she going to sleep?", asked Chance.  
"Well, I guess I could sleep on the couch and she can sleep upstairs   
in my room. That is if you can sleep on a hammock," said Jake.  
"I can sleep on the couch, Jake," said Felicia.  
"No, Felicia. I'll sleep on the couch. It's okay," said Jake. I'll just   
get a couple of blankets and one of my extra pillows."  
"Sounds good to me.", said Chance as he yawned. "Well, buddy, it's   
midnight. We better turn in."  
"Okay.", said Jake. "Come on, Felicia. I'll take you upstairs and show you  
where you'll sleep." Jake took her by the hand and led her up to his bedroom.   
Chance followed but when they reached the top of the stairs he went   
left instead of right to his bedroom.   
"Goodnight," he called.  
"Night, Chance," said Felicia and Jake.  
Jake walked over to his closet and took out some blankets and an extra pillow.   
"Are you sure you're okay sleeping on the hammock?" asked Jake.   
Felicia sat down on the hammock and nodded her head. "I'll be fine. Thanks,   
Jake. Thanks for keeping me safe from Turmoil."  
"Hey, I owe you for saving my life. If you didn't come, I would have been   
dead," said Jake and smiled at her.  
When Jake said that Felicia started to cry. Jake was confused and wondered   
what he said that was wrong. "Felicia? Are you okay?", he asked as he dropped   
the stuff he had in his arms and walked over to her.  
"I'm fine, Jake," Felicia said as she wiped the tears away. "I guess when   
you said about you being dead I just thought that if Victoria didn't tell me   
that you would have been. Now she's in danger probably." She started to cry   
again.   
Jake carefully sat next to her to make sure that he wouldn't tip the hammock   
and held her. "It's okay, Felicia. I am here. That's all that matters," he   
said. "Now stop crying. Everything's going to be okay."  
Felicia looked up at him, into his eyes. She knew what he was saying was   
the truth and nodded her head. "Oh, Jake. I love you," she said as she hugged   
him. "Don't ever leave me."  
"I love you, too, Felicia. I wouldn't leave you for the world," said Jake   
as he stroked her hair. She let go of him and he got up. "Now go to bed and get   
some sleep. You need it." He kissed her good night and started to walk towards   
the door with the blankets, and pillow in his arms.  
"Jake," Felicia called.  
Jake stopped and turned around. "Yeah?"  
Felicia walked up to him and kissed him deeply on the lips. Jake dropped   
the blankets and pillow again. He put his arms around her and returned her kiss.   
When they started to go beyond kissing, Jake pulled back. "We need to stop,"   
he said.   
"I am sorry, Jake. I don't know what came over me. I just love you so   
much," she said.  
"No, no, not that. We might wake-up Chance.", Jake said as he smiled and   
picked up the blankets and the pillow. "Good night." He walked downstairs and   
put the pillow on the couch. He laid down and put the blanket over him. He sat   
there for awhile thinking about him and Felicia, and then went to sleep.   
************************************************************************  
The next morning, Victoria was out looking for Felicia. She had stopped by   
Felicia's apartment, but only discovered that she wasn't there. Victoria figured   
that Felicia was with Razor. So she took out her CB and turned the dial to the   
frequency that the SWAT Kats normally used. "Someone, please come in. I am   
looking for Felicia," she said.  
************************************************************************  
At the garage, Jake was downstairs working on the Turbokat when Victoria's   
call came in. He picked up the CB. "This is Razor. Who is this?" he asked.  
"This is Victoria. I am glad to hear that you are still alive. Is   
Felicia there with you? Do you know where she is? It is urgent, I must speak   
with her," said Victoria.  
"Hold on a minute," said Jake as he put down the CB, and walked to the   
ladder to go upstairs.   
Upstairs, Felicia was watching Scaredy Kat with Chance. "Felicia, Victoria   
is coming in on the radio. She says that she must speak with you," said Jake.  
Felicia became curious about what Victoria wanted and followed Jake   
downstairs. Chance was also curious but decided that it didn't involve him,   
so he stayed and watch Scaredy Kat.  
************************************************************************  
Felicia walked up to the Turbokat's cockpit and picked up the CB.   
"This is Felicia," said Felicia.  
"Oh, Felicia. I am glad that you are also alive. Listen you are in grave   
danger. Turmoil is aware that you saved Razor and is now wanting her troops   
to go after you. She has ordered them to kill you and Razor both. I can't   
tell you much because I am afraid that someone might be tapping in so I need   
for you to meet me somewhere.", said Victoria as she was flying around the   
city in her jet.  
"Okay. Sure, Victoria. Where?" asked Felicia.  
"How about the abandoned chemical facility?" suggested Victoria.  
Felicia was surprised by the location but agreed. "I'll see you there,   
Victoria," said Felicia and turned off the radio. She turned to Jake. "Jake,   
can you take me to the abandoned chemical facility?"  
"Oh, okay.", said Jake as he walked over to his locker. "Go upstairs and ask   
Chance if he wants to come."  
Felicia walked upstairs and went over to Chance. "Chance, will you go with   
us to the abandoned chemical facility?"  
"Well, Scaredy Kat is in middle of a marathon.", said Chance as he looked over   
at the tv and then at Felicia.  
"I understand. Well, I guess that means that Razor will fly the Turbokat,"  
she said.  
"Him? Flying the Turbokat? No way!" said Chance as he quickly turned off   
the tv and raced downstairs, leaving Felicia laughing.  
***********************************************************************  
But Felicia wasn't the only one listening to Victoria. Dark Kat tapped into   
the frequency and found out also. He contacted Turmoil.   
"Turmoil, you are right, the girl is a traitor. She is going to meet up with   
Felicia at the abandoned chemical facility," said Dark Kat.   
"I knew it!" Turmoil hissed. "She will pay! Dark Kat, go to the chemical   
facility. My troops and I will be there in about 15 minutes." Turmoil   
disconnected from Dark Kat and went to assemble her troops. Dark Kat flew his   
Fear Ship towards the abandoned chemical facility.  
***********************************************************************  
When the SWAT Kats and Felicia arrived at the abandoned chemical facility   
they saw Victoria's car parked outside. They went inside and saw Victoria   
waiting for them.   
"Victoria!", said Felicia as she hugged Victoria. "I am so glad that you are   
still alive!"  
"Me, too. And I am glad that you are okay and so is Razor," said Victoria   
as she looked over at Razor.  
"Thanks for alerting Felicia or I would have been a goner," said Razor as he   
smiled at Felicia.  
"Felicia, listen. Dark Kat is now working with Turmoil.", said Victoria.  
"Dark Kat???" asked T-Bone.   
Victoria nodded her head and continued to speak. "He has developed some sort   
of Dooms Day Satellite. It will be able to blow up the entire city."  
"Just like the one Zed got his hands on," stated Razor when the image of   
their battle came into his head.  
"Dark Kat and Turmoil have a prototype of the satellite at a silo located   
about 50 miles outside of Megakat City. He and Turmoil are going to take a train   
to get there.", said Victoria.   
Suddenly, they heard guns being cocked and looked behind them. About twenty   
of Turmoil's troops were coming down the stairs to where they were. The troops   
walked out in front of Felicia and the SWAT Kats with their guns pointing at them.   
Dark Kat and Turmoil walked out behind them.   
Felicia quickly looked at Victoria. "Victoria? Did you...?" she asked.  
Victoria shook her head. "I didn't tell them anything."  
The SWAT Kats, Felicia, and Victoria held up their hands. Turmoil laughed.   
"I finally have all of you," she said. "Now I am going to make all of you pay   
for betraying me. First Victoria, then Felicia, and then the SWAT Kats."  
"Turmoil, I want to have the pleasure of killing the SWAT Kats. They have   
stopped me a lot of times and I want to be the one to punish them," said Dark Kat   
as he walked up to her.  
Turmoil looked at Dark Kat and then at the SWAT Kats.   
"Very well, Dark Kat. But, I want T-Bone. There will be no harm to him.   
But you may do as you please with his partner," she said.  
Dark Kat looked at Razor and an evil looking smile appeared on his face.   
"That is the one I wanted to hurt the most," he said.   
Razor gulped and looked over at T-Bone.  
"At least your punishment isn't forever, buddy," mumbled T-Bone.  
"Victoria, come up here to me," said Turmoil as she walked to the middle   
of her troops. Her troops started to spread apart so there was room for   
Turmoil to get in the middle. Victoria became frightened and looked over   
at Felicia and the SWAT Kats. Felicia had the same frightened look on her   
face. Victoria slowly walked up to Turmoil.  
"Get down on one knee," ordered Turmoil. Victoria did. "Victoria, kats   
who betray Turmoil do not live long. I would like to show this to Felicia   
and her friends." She pulled out her Dostovei and aimed it at Victoria's   
head and shot her in the head.   
Victoria did not have to time to scream as she fell down. She died.  
"NO!!!!!!!" screamed Felicia. "YOU MURDERER!!!!!" Felicia started to   
run at Turmoil but Razor grabbed her.   
"Felicia, don't!" he said. She started to cry and he held her. He looked   
over at Turmoil and Dark Kat. He became angry and bawled his hands into fists.   
T-Bone looked over at Razor and saw how angry Razor was becoming. Razor scared   
T-Bone because T-Bone had never seen Razor be so angry. Actually Razor hardly   
had gotten angry. T-Bone knew that they should make a run for it if they wanted   
to escape from their punishments.   
"Razor, how about we leave this party?" he asked.  
Razor looked over at T-Bone and saw T-Bone's usual cocky smile on his face.   
Razor smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I have a feeling that we're not welcomed," he   
said. He and T-Bone pulled down their anti-glare visor.   
"Felicia, close your eyes," he whispered to Felicia. They shot mini flashbulb   
missiles. The missiles temporarily blinded Dark Kat, Turmoil and her troops which   
gave enough time for the SWAT Kats and Felicia to escape.   
Razor helped Felicia out since she couldn't see. They jumped into the Turbokat.  
"After them!!!!!" Turmoil ordered. Her troops started to pursue Felicia and   
the SWAT Kats, Turmoil and Dark Kat followed.  
Razor saw them coming their way.   
"I guess they didn't want us to leave after all," Razor said and laughed.   
"Better hit it, buddy."  
"Roger," said T-Bone as he hit the throttle and the Turbokat lifted into the sky.   
He flew the Turbokat towards the hangar.   
**********************************************************************  
Back at the hangar, Felicia was getting ready to go bed again. Jake asked her   
if she was going to be alright, and she told them that she was. Felicia walked   
over to the dresser that had a mirror on it in Jake's room. She looked at her   
reflection and started to think about everything that has happened in her life.   
She knew that Dark Kat and Turmoil had taken away almost everything in her life   
and she knew that they would try to take away Razor.   
"I am not going to let them," she said out loud. "From now, Dark Crud and   
Turmoil, you'll have to face Ricochet."  
  
To be continued......  
  
By: Felicia McFurry, Ace and Isis  
  
  
  



End file.
